Danny's Breakdown
by tabisa
Summary: I don't own the characters or the act of therapy. Rated T for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

It all started in class when the breakdown happened during a fire drill.

"Everyone stay calm and leave in an orderly fashion!" Mr. Lancer yelled as the students got up out of their seats.

"Danny, you got to get up." Tucker touched his shoulder and lightly shook him awake.

"What's the point, so that we can get attacked by another ghost again?"

"It's just a fire drill, Danny. C'mon, let's go before we get left behind." Sam mentioned.

"I just want to stay here and sleep, I haven't been able to get a wink because of Skulker." Danny yawned and laid his head on his arms.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that everyone is safe from fire, now let's go!" Both Sam and Tucker grabbed his arms and lifted him upward from his chair.

"I said, I don't want to go! Leave me alone!" His eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Why does everyone hate me?"

"We don't hate you, Danny; we're your best friends, remember?"

"That's what you guys think! What about what I think?"

"We'll hear your side of the story once we're out of here because right now, everyone besides us is at the safe zone."

"Yeah, you're right, Sam. Let's go."

Once they got to the safe zone, Danny told them all about his dreams and how they might be affecting his mind.

"We're there for you, Danny."

"Yeah, you can count on us."

"But who can you guys count on?"

"We depend on each other no matter what; so get in gear and be the old Danny we know and care about."

"That's the thing, I can't be the old me anymore. I don't know how to deal with myself."

Sam reached into her bag and pulled out a card.

"Here, this number should help. It's the number to my therapist, you can make an appointment."

"Thanks, Sam."

On the day of the appointment, Danny signed in and waited.

Flipping through the pages of the magazine, he was emotionally numb as he waited in the room.

_I don't see why I need to see the doctor; I'm perfectly fine. It's all in their heads that I'm anything but normal besides having ghost powers._

"Danny Fenton?" The doctor asked.

"That's me."

"Come into my room and have a seat."

_My ghost sense isn't going off, so at least I'm safe for now._

He looked around the room for any threats to his person, but couldn't find any.

"Is something wrong? There's no shame in talking about your problems. Take all the time you need."

Danny looked in her eyes. _No evil intent, I guess._

"What happened was I went into my parent's lab and became half-ghost, so now I have ghost powers."

"Go on, you're doing great. Do you have any friends to help you out?"

"Yeah, Sam and Tucker. Sam was the one who gave me your number and set up an appointment for me."

"I see." She typed down the information that Danny gave her.

"Um, please don't put down that I'm half-ghost."

"Certainly; do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Not much, just going to the movies or playing video games."

"That sounds fun."

After an hour passed talking about the past, Danny had to leave.

"I hope to see you next week."

"I hope to see you next week too."

"So how did it go?"

"Pretty good, actually."

"That's good to hear; at least your insurance pays for it."

"No kidding."

The End


	2. Danny's Therapy

The next week passed by and Danny went to therapy on Saturday.

"How do you feel?" The therapist asked.

"Exhausted and drained even when I get more than enough sleep. My friends care about me enough to take me to therapy."

"That's good, so how are things besides your sleep patterns?"

"Pretty good, I got an A minus on a test last week on English poetry."

"That's great, so school is getting easier for you to handle."

"A little, I still have trouble with math, but that's what Tucker helps me with since he works with technology in general."

"Your friends seem like really good tutors, then."

"Yeah, we've all known each other since kindergarten."

"Would you like to tell me about that?"

"Sure. It was ok, although I got bullied by Dash."

"Who is he and is he currently in your life now?"

"Dash is a bully. It seems like every day besides the weekends he gangs up on me and I've tried ignoring him, talking to the teachers, nothing works."

"Have you tried making friends with him? Maybe that would ease up on the bullying."

"Oh, no, we've had a few moments together, but believe me; we do not want to be friends."

"Okay, there's that and I guess our time's up. So I'll see you next Saturday at 9, is that good?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. Thanks!"

The End


End file.
